Crbn
crbn is a Ro-Rapper mostly known for his self-titled album and his feud with Ro-Rappers Condeos (now Acaciuz) and KOS '''(aka '''RIOT). He is signed to Jiggy Records and is a Co-Owner of Galaxy Records. Feuds Feud with Condeos After the release of CRBN: The Album, (January, 2019) JolexinJosh, the owner of Jiggy Records, informed Condeos (now Acaciuz) of the disses directed at him on the album. (A screenshot of this very message was displayed on Old Same, ''a diss Condeos released, featuring KOS) Condeos also criticized crbn of allegedly stealing song lyrics from J Cole. The two would put out several singles targeted at each other. A couple weeks later in the conflict, Condeos released ''CON/KOS, a collaborative album featuring fellow ro-rapper KOS. The specific track, Crumpled Roses, took excessive shots at crbn. It is also to note that in March, crbn released The Exhibit, ''which proceeded to diss Acaciuz even further. And so after crbn put out a pre-released version of ''Freestyle ''on the Jiggy Record's group wall. In response, Acaciuz also put an untitled and unreleased freestyle, which was a diss towards crbn. Feud with StorminLol Shortly after crbn released ''The Exhibit, he joined Universal Diamond Records, likely to promote his new album. Shortly after joining, he got into an argument with StorminLol after Stormin was defending Plantdatoneguy's belief that he could ether KOS/RIOT, a former(?) rival of crbn. This led to somewhat of a beef between Stormin and crbn. Plant told crbn to "suck his dick" after crbn claimed he could "smoke" plant (pun likely intended). Plant later disappeared and is currently AWOL. Days later, crbn joined R&R Co, likely to promote his album and get a bigger buzz. Stormin instantly believed that crbn joined to cause more beef and start a full on battle between them. Crbn deflected the claims, and arguments ensued between them in both groups. In April 2019, Stormin released a track titled Fuck You, which was not exactly a diss track, but threatened crbn and KOS/RIOT on the hook. Saying "Yo, fuck you riot/ Fuck you mumble rap, I’ll choke ya’ll until your quiet/ Until blood starts to drip down crbn’s throat/ What he wrote is overrated, american crisis?/ Says the guy that was probably in ISIS." Crbn and KOS took deep offense to these lines and asked Stormin to change the hook. He refused, claiming it was all jokes, but the damage had been done. The first actual shots (not threats) were thrown on crbn's throwaway track Kahuna Burger. The track starts off seeming like it is not a diss, but it is laced with subliminal shots at Stormin, calling him "rain". At this time, crbn had united with TFoe Dollar and MrGreenson and were working on their new EP as GWG. TFoe and Greenson came to crbn's defense and said that they would diss Stormin as well if he did not back down. Stormin did not back down and claimed that crbn dragged them in to fight for him. Crbn then released Patriots Freestyle, a freestyle over the beat of Canibus' Patriots, which took shots at Stormin. The feud was quiet for a few days until GWG released their debut EP Smoke Sesh, which had multiple subliminal disses towards Stormin from all of the members. It is unknown if Stormin caught on to their dissing or not, but he released a track called Greenson only on his rappad. It is essentially a GWG and KOS diss track with Greenson as his main target. Shortly after, crbn released The Scare, Vol 1 which was a direct diss at Stormin and a reply to his shots at him on Greenson. It was written over the beat of Eric B and Rakim's Paid In Full. Stormin then replied with "The Scare" '', again exclusively on his rappad. Crbn then replied the next day with a cover of Canibus' classic ''2nd Round K.O. ''titled ''The Scare, Vol 2. Discography Studio Albums * CRBN: The Album (2019) * The Exhibit (2019) EPs * ''Smoke Sesh ''(With MrGreenson and TFoe Dollar) (2019) Singles * ''Cruisin ''(2019) * ''Doorknockerz ''(2019) Compilations * ''C EP ''(2019) Category:Ro-Rappers